just like you wanted
by 2kitty2
Summary: Rated T for suicide and language.Sango and Miroku hook up.Will this work?


You suched dump him.You suched look for someone who actually cares about you.Hes only a toy not a boyfriend.Hes probebely cheating on you.  
All this and more buzzed through Sangos head.She knew they were true but she loved him.Right now he was in the corner flirting.He would most likely call tonight acting like if nothing happend.Then to avoid getting bicthed at,cut himself.This pissed her off,she cared about him.He loved to show off the scars.Meanwhile she had her own scars,he loved that fact.She never told him that he was the real reason all of the cuts where there.They hated each other sometimes.He would call and apologize.It would make her wonder if he really loved him.

It was one of those times ,she was pissed off again."How can you do this to me Miroku?I trusted you"She pressed the blade down and bit her lower lip."He said hed always be here for me"blood rushed out of her wounds."You fucking lier I was better off alone why the hell did you come somewhere you were gonna be miserable in"she whispered as she cut further in.She was dressed in thight jeans,a Korn shirt and arm warmers(all black thats all she would wear).She was thinking it was time for a new look.The phone rang,it was him.  
Sango:Hello Miroku:wats up Sango:nothing,what do u want?  
Miroku:cant I even tell my girl I love her?  
Hes drunk again Sango thought.  
Miroku:Im cutting myself this cuts just for you.

"Miroku dont do it! It wont solve anything,your gonna hurt yourself!"Sango screamed at him knowning she was too late."Why the fuck do you tell me anyways and why do I even try to help you"There was a long silence,"I love you"he whisperd.These words always somehow suduced her."I love you too".Does he really care about me,she said to herself.She opened her mouth and was gonna ask him something but them closed it.Its not the time,she thought to herself."Miroku you fucking crackhead!How the hell am I supposed to help you,if you cant even help yourself"?sango slammed the phone down.

The next morning she was having lunch with Kagome."I think you could get someone much better.Someone who cares about.Someone that doesnt always lie to you."Kagome said over a cup of coffee.Sango looked up for a moment,then quickly looked back at Kagome."Youre right its almost been 3 years since we came to this era,and I havent been able to enjoy it! Ive been to busy crying over that dumdass!"Sango chanted and stood on top of the table they were eating in.Kagome coverd her face"Are you crazy?Get down from there!"Too late she had sliped off and fallen on her ass.They both ran out of the diner as quickly as possible."You dumbass"Kagome now looked at Sango as if she was goning to hit her.Just then they both broke into a hard laughter.  
Later on that night Sango lay on her bed.The phone rang."Be strong" she thought to herself."Hey baby whats up"he said."Fine Miroku i need to talk to you.  
She laid staring at the ceiling fan.It was over,but she felt impty.

It was early in the morning she called Kagome."Whats wrong Kagome youre crying".The phone hung up.She tried inuyasha but nobody answerd.As she was walking towards Kagomes house,she bumped into Kaide.Kaide was dressed all in black and had a sharp look in her eyes."Whats going on"Sango said now almost crying."Its Miroku...he went suicide yesturday."She burt into tears."Why,Why,Why!"her face was cuped in her hands.Keide toke out a little box from her left pocket.She opened the box there lay the most beutiful diamond ring.Sango picked it up and looked as if she knew what this was about already."Before he died he gave it to me and told me pass it to you.Im sorry,Sango its not youre fought".Sango ran with the ring in her hand.Now she was lost.She looked around she saw a bridge.She walked towards it coughing.The cold rain was probebly the cause for her resent cough attack.When she was at the rail of the bridge,she took the ring out of her fist.She looked at it."Lovers till the end just like you wanted it"she let go of the railings. 


End file.
